


Something About You

by NiightCrayon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of... emotions, M/M, but it’s short so eh, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiightCrayon/pseuds/NiightCrayon
Summary: They sit down- there is no breeze here, and everything feels surreal. It’s just them, survival, and their thoughts. Ones that escape these boundaries and fly to where they want to be. But is that what everybody wants? Or is it just what you so desperately desire?





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shorknado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/gifts).



> To my girlfriend who is my absolute favorite writer!! This isn’t much because my brain can’t focus but I love the concept that people talk to Jake since he seems so... homey?

Not too far from the campfire was Jakes hidden tree- it wasn’t anything special, it was just a good amount of space away from the campfire that he felt comfortable there. When he wasn’t in a trial, Jake usually leans against a tree near the campfire. He didn’t participate much in conversation, but he could tell that others wanted people to talk to. So he would stay there for a bit, and after a casual chat, go and sit by the tree back into the woods. 

For a while it was just Jake who would sneak off for a breather- becoming restless amongst his thoughts. But after a while, once he became better friends with some of the others, they would follow and sit next to him. Most of the time it was Dwight, but occasionally Claudette would sneak off too. She wasn’t as big of a fan of “sneaking off”, but enjoyed Jakes company. 

Dwight, however, didn’t mind at all. He also enjoyed the silence every once in a while. No screams or heartbeats, no listening to your footprints as you sneak around to not be killed. Jake was glad he did, considering he loved the other’s company. Jake found that Dwight truly was a perfect leader- observant and selfless, Dwight typically knew the solution to most problems. Jake found him admirable- not only that, but over time he developed a crush on him. Dwight had a flicker of hope or desperation that none of the others held, and Jake found it fascinating and incredible. 

Right now, the two sat side by side, backs against the far tree and legs occasionally brushing together. Jake breathed in and out. Inhaling and exhaling.   
Dwight did too. 

“Hey Jake…?” Dwight wasn’t looking at him, but Jake turned to him regardless.   
“...what is it?” 

Dwight waited a moment before replying- it left Jake curious, but not pushy. Dwight leaned his shoulder onto Jakes, and their legs leaned together too. 

“If I- oh I mean, if we all make it out, do you… think we would see each other again?” 

“What do you mean.” 

“W-well you know! Would we try to live our lives again or… would we search for each other? I know it’s dumb but…” Dwights slight chuckle faded fast as he looked down at his hunched knees. 

“People have places to go. People they miss- so do any of our… y'know… relationships matter?” 

Jake stares at him, unblinking and unmoving. Dwight had never been so upfront about these hard hitting questions. Usually he fumbled around, dismisses it, or makes it lighthearted to take it easy. 

“I- I know! It’s… not a fun thing to think about, and I’m probably not making any sense but-“ 

“I get it.” 

They didn’t look at one another- Dwight focusing on the soil and Jake looking up at the stars. Jake lifted his left hand to rest on top of Dwights. 

“I’m guessing you’re not good with keeping relationships.” Jake stated, causing Dwight to flinch ever so slightly. 

“...That’s… one way to put it. Being the manager of a PizzaWhat doesn’t make you… well… cool or anything. And uh… aside from movie watching, I don’t do much, and don’t get out…” With his free hand, Dwight itches nervously at the back of his neck. 

“Most people… picked on me. No matter what it is, yknow? My glasses, hair, clothes, even my bad smoking habit I got into… people told me I wanted attention from being so plain.” Dwight laughed dryly, the sound void of anything but distaste and self deprivation. Jake frowned slightly at the noise. He hated it. 

“S-So, as you can probably guess, it’s been… weird I guess? With all of you, y'know… looking up to me?” The neck scratching was getting out of hand, so Jake squeezes Dwight's hand to stop. 

“I just… I think… I think I’m the only one who doesn’t want to let you guys go.” 

Dwight hadn’t reciprocated Jakes hand holding, but didn’t pull away. He balled his hands into fists as a sour look fell on his face. Something different from sadness- something that read melancholy, regret, and disgust. Jake sighed deeply, and it caught Dwight's attention as his gaze was directed to Jake.

“ Keeping relationships and staying in them are different, Dwight.” Dwight looked at him quizzically, as if he was speaking nonsense. It almost made Jake snort. 

“ I’m sure everybody will keep these relationships. We’ve all been through a lot. Nobody else knows what we do. It’s a bond we share.” Jake looked over to Dwight, their eyes catching one another.

“ That doesn’t mean we stay in contact . Just means that we will remember what we had. Keep it with us” 

“People will find families or move on. That’s life. Can’t control it. But some of us want security and might miss a safe haven. Those are the relationships you stay in,” Jake had looked away, off towards the campfire, but he could still feel Dwight's efforts in patiently waiting for him to finish the response. 

“I… don’t have much either Dwight.” Jake glanced over quickly to Dwight, seeing the other eyeing him up in curiosity. He wasn’t the type to open up to just anybody. 

“I don’t know if anybody would miss me. Me and my brother dropped contact. My dad is... something else. My mom might be the only one. It’s always been like that. Always will.” Jake shrugged lightly, trying to brush off complicated emotions regarding his family members. He wonders if his mom even misses him at this point.

“I would… I would find you Dwight. So don’t worry.” He wasn’t sure how to end everything off- it felt so odd to just say everything, but Jake also knew he had to say something. 

He looked over to Dwight and gave him a small smile. Dwight was gaping at him with his freckles evenly spread across his cheeks and eyes brown and crisp as a spring morning. Jake loved it more than anything. 

“I… wow… didn’t know you uh, had such a way with words!” Dwight lightly elbowed Jake and forced out a chuckle, which actually caused the other to laugh. 

“Mhm.” Jake shrugged and bumped their shoulders together. Dwight slightly laughed in response. A warm silence fell between them- something almost comforting. 

“... I don’t want this to go Jake.” Jake looked over to him, glancing toward the campfire, and Dwight reached out and laid his hand on Jakes knee. 

“... I… I think, no matter what, I’d go find you. Even if you are off radar or don’t want to be found. I want to find you, Jake. I want… I- I want to see you soon- outside of here.” 

Jake lifted his hand up to grab Dwights, simultaneously causing the two to lean against one another again. They looked off towards the distant flickers of the campfire together, in unity. 

“I want to see you soon too, Dwight.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost 5 AM so I’m sorry if some of this is blabbering nonsense but I figured it was okay to post- hope you enjoyed!


End file.
